Total Drama 16!
by UnusualFirefly
Summary: Drama,Romance,and Humour... WHEN YOUR 16! APPS CLOSED! Feel free to still read! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first story, This is a interactive story about all boys and girls that are 16 years old**

**SEND IN YOUR APPS! Plz? BTW I have sen some people ask what is a Stereotype well, it is what your character is like ex: Jock, Klutz, Queen bee, Nice girl, Crazy, Prankster, Bad boy... etc**

**I think you get it. AND I have seen a lot of people who always get in to apps like this (I want something different ,unique characters plz!) and it makes me mad that some really good characters don't get in and they usually don't! So ya... SEND IN APPS and if you want to be with my character ask me. TD16! TOTAL DRAMA 16! SIGN UP!**

**Copy and paste this into the comment or review box |**

** \/  
**

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Diana Elizabeth Carter

Nickname (if you have one):Lizzy

Age (16 only):16 (surprising :D)

Stereotype:Crazy Dare-Devel\ Rainbow (LOL)

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents):Dead straight Raven Black Hair with Neon green, Pink, Purple and Yellow streaks.

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?):Navy blue with a hint of black flecks.

Skin Color: She is fairly tan.

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: orange tank top with a Pink tank top on top, Gold necklace with key that unlocks diary,Dark blue Ripped Skinny jeans, numerous different bracelets different colours, Yellow stud earings, Bright green converse with pinks and white laces.

Nightwear:Green and pink pj short shorts, White tank top, Purple slippers.

Swimsuit:Green and gold two piece string bikini, blue goggles.

Formal:Purple short ruffle dress with gold accents, gold bangles,Gold dangly earings,

Other?:When its warm out she wears White and blue flip flops, she carries along eather a skateboard or a rollerblades, and a I-Pod.

-Personal Info-

Personality:Funny, Nice, Can be mean sometimes when people are mean to her, sarcastic,Dare devel all the way!

Likes:Different colours, being unique and different,Tricks on her skateboard,Her I-Pod,Skateboarding, Rollar blading,Boys,Swimming,Sports,Sugar,Fun,Challenges,Music.

Dislikes:Mean people,Sad people,Labels,When people diss her,When people comment meanly about her clothes.

Friends with what stereotype:Loners,Quiet people,Crazies like her,Musicians,Daredevels like her,Happy people,Tree huggers, Laid back people, Rockers, Jocks,Bad boys, Unique people.

Enemies with what stereotype:Queen-bees,Cheerleaders,lesbians,Gays,Heart breakers,Followers,C..

Fears:Getting hurt for life (crashing while skateboarding or rollar skating and getting hurt like breaking her neck or leg)

Family:Older Brother-22 Daren ,Younger sister- 9 Abbie, Mom and Step-Dad.

Bio: u don't have to do one if you want.

Homeville:California

Paired Up?:Yes

If so what stereotype:Comment or PM me if you want your character with Lizzy!NO LESBO OR GAYS PLZ.

-Audition Tape:Lizzy: ABBIE! GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE THIS INSTANT!

Abbie: NOOOOOO! YOU STOLE MY DOLLY! *Is seen running behind a leather couch from araven haired girl with a pissed off look on her face*

Darren(camera guy): hey Lizz the Cam is on! *laughs*

Lizzy:what? O, HI TD16 IM LIZZY! *does a cartwheel onto a beige carpet*

Annie:*comes out from sofa with dolly* o, ooops found it lizzy! *laughs nerviously and gives back key with chain to lizzy*sorry...

Lizzy:URGH! *punches cam and screams very loud*sorry dar...

Darren:Crap...

Cam buzzes and screen goes blank with a click.

Anything else?:She screams very loud, Is single ,Crazy,Loves sports and challenges!

Challenge ideas:Talent contest (obvious)

SEND IN APPS and PM or comment if your character want to be with Lizzy!UNIQUE CHARECTERS PLZ!

~Mandy A.K.A~ STARR!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is gonna be the cast so far PM or comment if you want to be paired up with

any of these characters! Sorry for some if you wanted to get in but you didn't I might let you in later if I can't find any others. I wanted unique characters so that's why I didn't let you in ,hope you understand

~Mandy

~Girls~

Lizzy (my character)

Erin (iloveuu3)

Giana (Cantfindkeyboard)

Pam (total drama overload)

Alex (mewmewapple101)

Tj (gwendolynd)

Arianna (Fizzy Starburst)

Jaymes (.smiles)

more to come...

~Boys~

Zakk (Another Dead Hero)

Shane (fopgirl234)

Ash (downward spiral1)

need more boys as you can see...

Well thats it for now, If you like you can subbmit another character. I will allow twins, I might subbmit another character probably a boy too if I don't get enough people. I belive the couples are this for now more to come...

Giana & Shane

I was thinking of putting Tj and Ash together and my character and Zakk... updates will continue soon.

Erin I belive Kate hunt me down because your in! ;D

I need more challenge ideas.

Challenge idea:

thnx ~Mandy~ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**I picked some new characters for my story! I think I have enough queen bees\cheerleaders\Mean girls and quiet people\shy people, SEND IN THOSE APPS! I NEED 2 MORE GIRLS AND 4 MORE GUYS! Guys most guaranteed a spot girls... not so much I want something unique! if it helps look at other peoples apps or my own (the first chap.)If you submitted but didn't make it feel free to try try again! :D**

**~Girls~**

Erin ~the backstabber

Lizzy (mine) ~the crazy dare-devil\Rainbow

Giana ~Innocent girl

Pamela ~Cheerleader

Alex ~Drama Geek\Social Butterfly

Tj ~ Dancer

Ariana ~The Optimistic (wasn't sure what you meant but this is the closest thing to what you said)

Jaymes ~Nature loving tree hugger

**THE NEW GIRLS**

Giselle ~ The Queen Bee

Sam ~The Shy Nerd

Sky ~ The Smart Quiet Helping Friend (hope you don't mind I changed it a little)

**2 more to come!**

**~Boys~**

Zakk ~ Funny metal rocker

Shane ~ Funny Guy

Ash ~Hothead Gothic Rocker

**New Guys**

Eyrik ~The Watcher

Victor ~ Punk skater Boy

Caleb ~ The strategist

Liam ~ The Delinquent Prankster

Will ~ The Brainiac

**4 more boys to come...**

**The Couple Factor**

**Pm or review if you have suggestions on couples I already have a few tell me what you think.**

**Shane & Giana**

**Lizzy & Victor**

**Sam & Zakk**

**Was thinking about **

**Erin & Caleb**

**Liam & Ariana**

**Eyrik & Alex**

**Ash & Tj**

**And I thought of some challenge ideas so everyone so far who has been accepted or who is going to make another character plz add these in review box...**

Talent(s):

Favorite song to sing:

Least Favorite Genre of Music:

Least Favorite Singer:

Can he or she dance?:

What sport does he or she play:

Favorite singer:

Favorite reality tv show :

**a SNEAK PEEK of challenges!:**

Fashion show!

Gender clothing change

Survive on a island with 1 person on your team

Get handcuffed to a person for one day

Dance party

Talent contest

Singing contest

The ultimate truth or dare

7 hours in heaven (muahahahaha instead of 7 minutes its 7 hours)

Battle of the Bands

Prank war

Biggest Liar Contest

and

Many more!

**SEND IN THOSE APPS**

**peace out**

**~mandy**


	4. Note,Sneek Peeks and new charecters

**Note: Making 4 chapters is hard work in one day! :| Well good news for 2 people congrats Tan and Sierra YOU MADE IT IN!  
**

**(BEEP)NEW COUPLE ALERT(BEEP) BEEP=MESSED UP SIREN**

**Jaymes & Tan**

**that means only 3 boy spots and 1 girl spot left! O0O SHOCKING **

**Chris:uh... no**

**Hilary: hi uncle Chrissy!**

**Chris: Hilary?*passes out***

**Hilary: Hmmm... I guess that means i'm the new host YAY! and chef will get his paycheck!**

**Chef: YAY! *claps hands girly-ish***

**Yes thats right a 7 year old will be the sub-host and her names Hilary! "Chrissy's" neice!**

**SEND IN THOSE APPS YOUR VERY LUCKY IF YOU GET IN! Send suggestions and ideas in review box or PM me!**

**More challenges sneak peek!**

**Swimming race, multitask****ing sport competition**** (ex: Soccer,dodge-ball, marco-polo all in one sport****)****, Sweet 16 bash (who can plan the best sweet 16 party), Dressing up Chris,Chef Justin Bieber and MORE! :D**

**~mANDY  
**


	5. A note and new charecters!

**Ok if you don't want to read all of this scroll all the way down its just more information and stuff like that. AND new charecters!**

**Auditions**

Name: Tan Asani

Nickname: N/A

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: The Always Having Fun Surfing Environmentalist

~Looks ~

Hair: Black and wavy. He also has some peach fuzz on his chin. His hair goes to his lower neck. He speaks in a South Pacific accent.

Eyes: Black

Skin Color: Tannish. Hawaiian, actually.

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: Tan sometimes just walks around shirtless, but wears an open buttoned shirt, some light green long shorts and some brown sandals with socks.

Nightwear: He sleeps shirtless and wears some long black sweatpants.

Swimsuit: The same as his everyday clothes. The pants he wears are actually swimming trunks, he made himself, which is why they look like regular pants. He also ditches his shirt.

Formal: Tan wears a white tuexdo with a black tie. He constantly complains that he hates wearing his tux.

Other?: He sometimes wears a green headband around his head.

-Personal Info-

Personality: Tan is the cool guy who all the boys and girls love to hang out with or be around. He knows he has looks, but he doesn't care for them, claiming they are unimportant. He doesn't follow the crowd, preferring to do his own thing. He mainly hangs around on land, walking around, smiling at all there is around him. However, on the water, Tan is entire different being. He loves surfing, swimming, diving under water, etc. When asked how he learned to surf and swim so good, he smiles and claims he's the reincarnation of Poseidon. As one can probably guess, Tan is not American, nor is he familiar with American ways. When asked where he's from, he claims to be the sole descendant of the natives of Easter Island. In the end, there are 3 proven facts amongst all the rumors. One: He loves to surf. Two: He doesn't like people who pollute the environment. Three: He hits really hard.

Likes: Surfing, The Environment, Water, Having Fun, Making Friends, Cute girls, Swimming, Confusing People

Dislikes: People who pollute the environment, party poopers, sore losers

Friends with what stereotype: Tan could be friends with anybody, as long as they don't have interior motives. He could really get along Victor, Lizzy and Jaymes.

Enemies with what stereotype: Tan hates people who pollute the environment and who are sneaky and sly. He doesn't like that.

Fears: Pollution- Tan absolutely hates and fears pollution. Once when he went out surfing, there was so much trash and garbage that he and his friends couldn't surf and the beach was closed for about a week, so all of the garbage could be cleaned up. Tan nearly went insane, as a result. And it was this that made him realize the enviroment should be cared for. For this reason, he will hurt all those he sees polluting the enviroment.

Family: Unknown. Tan doesn't talk about his family. To anyone.

Bio: Its unknown who Tan was born to or where he was even born from. It's believed he was born in the Philipines or somewhere close to them. Some people claim that he was born from the water and from fish, instead of being born on the land to humans. He doesn't deny or approve of these rumors, as he lets people believe what they want to believe, not that it bothers him. When he was sent to school, he excelled in all his classes, but his teacher often reprimanded him for not paying attention, and for often daydreaming in class. In middle school, it was basically the same, as he passed all of his classes with flying colors. He ignored people when they made jokes about him, calling him fish-boy or something else that had to do with the ocean. After middle school, he moved to America and settled in California, the place where he truly felt at home.

Because of the waves there and beautiful beaches, Tan thought he died and went to Heaven. When he headed to a beach one evening, he smiled and looked as a group of surfers were flowing on the waves. This appealed to him, and he bought himself his own surfboard, and surfed for the first time in his life. The other surfers wanted to know where he learned to surf like that, but were surprised that this was just his first time surfing. Tan soon became leader of his group of surfers and beach-lovers, who flocked to him like fish to the water. He named them the Ula Watu, which they all agreed would be their group name. They all enjoyed themselves as they had fun on the beach: surfing, playing fresbee, beach volleyball, and building sandcastles.

The group had a problem as there were people who didn't care for the enviroment and polluted both the land and the water. For this reason, they're fighting the government, as they refuse to do anything about it. Hearing about a reality show, that was giving away prize money to those who won, Tan joined up, finding it to be a gift from Heaven.

Hometown: L.A., California

Paired Up?: Yes

If so what stereotype: Any girl who loves surfing and the environment, or isn't afraid to be herself.

Audition Tape: *The camera comes on and waves are being shown. The person holding the camera shows some of the beautiful waves, as they glisten and glow in the warm sunny sun. A person is then seen surfing on the waves, and cheers are heard from some of the people around him, as he whips and grinds across the waves, enjoying himself. He swims back off the waves, letting someone else get some of the waves. He paddles with his board back to his buddy holding the camera*

"Did you get that shot, dude?" Tan asks. *The person holding the camera, nods* "Okay, good. Uhm, the name is Tan. Tan Asani. As you can see I'm an awesome surfer, and I'm here to represent my friends here at TDT, because trust me I know a thing or two about the tropics. I love the waves and I love hanging out and having fun with my friends here out on the water. Because we are surfers who care for the enviroment and we will hurt anyone who pollutes it. Why? Because..." *Suddenly, the camera turns off for a bit, and reappears on the beach, showing Tan and several other surfers and people on the beach* "...we are the Ula Watu!" *The group screams and the camera turns off*

Anything else?: N/A

Challenge ideas: Building the best sandcastle. (^^; Best I could come up with. Sorry)

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Giselle Breanne Hendrickson

Nickname (if you have one): Gizzy (she hates being called that)

Age (16 only): 16

Stereotype: The Queen Bee

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Very straight dirty blonde hair that goes to her mid back.

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Bright blue eyes.

Skin Color: She is slightly tan

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: A hot pink tank top and blue jean shorts that go to her lower thigh, hot pink flip flops, and a diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelet.

Nightwear: A hot pink gown sleeveless gown that reaches just below her thighs

Swimsuit: A hot pink bikini

Formal: A one sleeve black silk gown, black stilettos, and diamonnd necklace, earrings, and bracelet.

Other?: She always has her sunglasses with her, they're usually in her pocket.

-Personal Info-

Personality: Snobby, Girly girl, Manipulative, Gossiper, and Mean

Likes: Being the center of attention, manipulating people, breaking up people, making peoples lives a living hell, gosip.

Dislikes: Not being the center of attention, goths, punks, loners, or anyone else that isn't a girly-girl snob.

Friends with what stereotype: Queen-bees, snobs, girly-girls, gossipers

Enemies with what stereotype: Anyone that isn't a girly, snob, queen bee, or gossiper

Fears: Frogs

Family: Daniel Hendrickson (Dad): 38; Jennifer Hendrickson (Mom): 36

Bio: Basicly, she's an only child who has always gotten her way because her parents inherited a lot of money and they're rich, so she expects that in life.

Homeville: Dallas, Texas

Paired Up?: Yes

If so what stereotype: Someone who understands her and can make her a little nicer. You can also make her manipulate a guy.

-Audition Tape: ~camera shows a slightly tan girl with dirty blonde hair in a manson~

Giselle: Hello Total Drama 16. I am Giselle Breanne Hendrickson. I want to be on your show not only to help me, but to help you. I get the money if I go. And you guys get high ratings if I go. So pick me! ~winks~

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Eyrik Banks

Nickname (if you have one): N/A

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: The Watcher

~Looks ~

Hair: Eyrik's hair is mainly combed back, mainly flowing in the wind. It goes down past his neck, but he always cuts it whenever it gets too long, so it's mainly around his neck. His hair is mainly light purple, but he sometimes dyes it black.

Eyes: Eyrik's eyes are black. Pitch black. Sometimes it seems as it if he has no eyes at all, but this is just to confuse and scare people. Truthfully, his eyes are black merely because of the bags under his eyes. He didn't get enough sleep at night when he was young, and this resulted in him having insomnia, which is a sleeping disorder preventing him from sleeping at night. Thus, whenever others are asleep, he will be wide awake, doing something. Also, it's hard to tell when Eyrik is asleep, because he sometimes sleeps with his eyes open. He could be asleep, and no one would notice, as they think he was doing something. This helps to scare people when he's observing them, because since he never moves or closes his eyes, people assume he's watching them.

Skin Color: Eyrik's skin color is white. He looks pale, but not completely. He has a well-defined chest, as well as has muscles on his arms. Also, he very tall and slim, from working out and climbing trees a lot when he was young.

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: Eyrik mainly wears a purple or blue overcoat with a hood that's open, a red t-shirt, some blue or black jeans and a blue belt that's fastened, but loose and hanging down. Also wears blue and black shoes. He wears a gold necklace with a silver cross at the end. He can often be seen holding it tightly with his eyes closed and muttering something. Maybe a prayer.

Nightwear: Basically the same as his day clothes, he just ditches his shirt, coat, and shoes, and sleeps in his jeans.

Swimsuit: He doesn't like swimming. If he has to, he'll wear his jeans, but change into a new pair after he takes a shower.

Formal: He wears a full black tuxedo.

Other?: N/A

-Personal Info-

Personality: Eyrik is a silent and quiet individual, who has no time for nonsence. He spends most of his time alone, just watching life go by. He is sometimes seen sitting alone, observing others and how they act. People believe him to be a stalker, and as a result, they tend to stay away from him. But this doesn't bother Eyrik in the least bit, as he prefers to be alone, because it keeps him out of harm's way. He is considered by many to be an engima, meaning he hates letting people know what he is thinking. He never talks about his interests, nor does he show any feelings toward people. He keeps his opinions, feelings, and concerns to himself.

However, one thing known about Eyrik is that he loves being in high places. Whether its the tallest tree, the tallest building, or merely on the rooftop of a house, Eyrik loves being high up in the air, because he can see all there is to see. It allows him to watch people closely, without them knowing he's watching. Another thing about Eyrik is that he loves things to be in order. He hates people causing trouble for no reason, so when he sees this, he quickly goes to correct any situation, and then quickly flees back to the his high point above all the others. To put it simply, Eyrik is a mysterious character, unknown to everyone. Perhaps, even himself.

Likes: Being in high places, Order, Quiet, Sleeping

Dislikes: Loudness, Chaos, People who cause trouble, being on the ground

Friends with what stereotype: Eyrik rarely ever makes friends. He does sometime form alliances with people, but they never last long. He probably could become friends with people he knows he couldn't trust. This is because he believes in the philosophy, 'Keep your friends, keep your enemies closer'.

Enemies with what stereotype: Eyrik pays no attention to enemies. From up above, he can watch them and see what they are up to. When he sees them plotting some injustice, that is when he will get involved. Boy or girl, no one will escape Eyrik's Chastise.

Fears: Alligators- He watched a documentary on alligators and how aggressive they were. When he saw how a alligator had killed an innocent child who had fallen into the water, Eyrik felt himself crying as well, which is probably the first time he showed emotion. Whenever he sees an alligator, his memory will go back to that, and tears will appear out of his eyes, as he goes to calm himself down.

Family: Dad: Died

Mom: Died after giving birth to him

Grandparents: Alive

Bio: Eyrik was born in a quiet suburban neighborhood to his father and mother. His mother died when he was young, so he never really understood the meaning of 'motherly love' or has ever felt it. His dad was always away from home, because of his job as a cop, and so Eyrik grew up alone. He didn't play with any of the other kids, and because he was so quiet, people assumed he was a mute. All he did was climb trees on the playground, or venture away from everyone else, and just watched them closely, observing them. This disturbed his classmates and teachers, who were also quite scared of him. His insomnia didn't help either, as he would fall asleep in class and the teacher wouldn't notice until she called on him for something. His father, however, saw nothing wrong with Eyrik, and believed he was just being him.

Eyrik's father soon passed away when he was 15, and saw Eyrik was forced to live with his grandparents, who treated him well and loved him, despite being scared of him, sometimes. Eyrik failed to noticed, as his mind was on more important things. What they were, was unknown. Eyrik spent most of his days, practicing his martial arts, which he learned from his father before he passed away, or climbing trees, after he read a book about being in high places. Eyrik's life continued like this for a time. Eventually, he heard rumors of a reality show that was accepting applicants. With nothing better to do, Eyrik signed up, though no one knows why, not even him.

Hometown: Chicago, Illnois

Paired Up?: Yes

If so what stereotype: Doesn't matter. As long as they can see past his dark facade, and help him become more social, and less scary.

Audition Tape: *The video camera comes on and shows a forest at sunset. The camera starts going up, stopping at the tallest tree. The camera zooms in and shows a person on top of the tree, just looking out in front of him. The person turns out to be Eyrik. He continues staring out in front of him, as if he's waiting for something. Eyrik then turns toward the sunset, and looks at his watch kept in his pocket. Suddenly, Eyrik leaps off of the tree, and heads for the ground. He seems to be falling, but really he is gliding in the air. He shows no fear of falling down, but continues having a passive look on his face. He soon reaches the ground, but turns and lands on his feet, and starts to walk away from the camera, as if nothing happened. He stops suddenly, and then turns to the camera with a gun pointed at it. He fires, and the bullet flies to the camera, and turns off before it hits*

Anything else?: Eyrik suffers from insomnia, a sleeping disorder where the victim is unable to fall asleep at night, and sometimes suffers from hallunications.

Challenge ideas: Will PM you, when I think of some.

Name: Caleb Heffly

Age: 16

Sterotype: The Stragizer

Hair: Strait Blonde hair that goes down to eyes.

Eyes: light blue eyes that get darker when he is causing trouble.

Skin color: White kind of pale skin

Everyday wear: Blue shirt with dragons on it, with tan shorts. with white vans. He also wears a red wristband.

Nightwear: Blue Boxers with a t-shirt

Formal: A black tuxedo with a white shirt, and black dress shoes.

Personality: He is labeled the Stratigizer. Caleb is very sneeky and will do anything to win . Think Heather just not as blunt. He will not act rude and mean in front of others he's more behind the scenes. He is so bad that he miht have two alliances at once and he trusts no one.

Likes: Stratgey, organization, winning

Dislikes: Rude people, Bossy people, dweebs

sterotype friends: Any one exept Nerds, Crazies, Rude people.

Fears: spiders

Family: younger sister and a mon and dad

Homeville: Malibu, CA

Pared up? yes

If so what stereotype:Up to you

Audition Tape: Hey chris this is Caleb i've been watching total Drama island and thought it would be cool to fianally try it for my self. I promise I will bring lots of drama and views. *thinks a miniute* Ok no more nice crap pick me or else thanks

Challenge ideas: Dogeball, capture the flag.

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Sky Jean Luna

Age (16 only):16 (surprising :D)

Stereotype:smart, quiet, go-to-for-help girl

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accent): dark brown, to elbows, with purple tips, curly

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): green with gold "star" around pupil, contacts

Skin Color: little more pale than normal

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: purple halter top with skull in right corner, black skinny jeans, black flats, red and purple beaded necklace

Nightwear:purple short nightgown (but not slutty) with black accents

Swimsuit:black bikini with a purple skull on the top, hair in ponytail

Formal:black strapless that goes just b4 the knees, purple ruffles on bottom, black high heel boots, gold necklace with sun on the end

Other?: never takes out contacts or wears make-up

-Personal Info-

Personality:funny, smart, not know-it-all, really nice at first (first impressions mean everything to her), kinda mean until ur her friend- then really nice and funny

Likes:standing out, making ppl laugh, helping and comforting others - even if they r not her friend,texting, hanging out with her friends, boys, music

Dislikes:ppl who r never sad, ppl who underestimate me, bugs, being alone - unless she asks for it, snobs, rich ppl - unless they r my friend

Friends with what stereotype: loners, really outgoing, not-so-popular-but-still-cool (lol), and other crazy ones

Enemies with what stereotype:users, snobs, popular, and almost all that aren't her friends

Fears:not having any friends, bees

Family:mom, grandmother, father- who she has not seen for a long time, aunt, 3 cousins, no siblings

Bio: She was born and grew up in southern CA. She loves it there, but would rather live in AZ. Sky loves the sun and the rain- but not the beach. She loves photography - especially of rain and lightning.

Homeville:southern CA

Paired Up?:Yes

If so what stereotype:one that would not be expected

-Audition Tape: *slideshow of amazing pictures of random plants and animals* Sky: Hi! My name is Sky Luna, and I took every one of those photos. I love to take photos and write poetry."

Emily: C'mon! Ur gonna be late!

Sky: I know...*looks at camera* I am also in a band. Play drums...gotta go! Bye!

Anything else?: does not laugh except when with close friends, she just turned 16

Challenge ideas:

photography challenge, scavenger hunt

Thanks! Plz show results soon! Cant wait!

~Snowiyflake

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Jaymes Anabella Hamilton

Nickname (if you have one): Jay, Ana, Bella

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: Nature Loving Tree Hugger

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style, accents): Black wavy waist length hair

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Blue with grey specks

Skin Color: slightly tanned

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: white halter top with khaki shorts and black gladiator sandal

Nightwear: pink spaghetti strap top with purple shorts and pink fuzzy bunny slippers

Swimsuit: blue two piece with white polka dot

Formal: red empire waist dress above the knees with red heels

Other?: a peace sign necklace and her iPod

-Personal Info-

Personality: She loves being active and loves nature. She's quiet but can be loud if she needs to be.

Likes: being active, swimming, singing, dancing, painting, horseback riding, camping, hiking, mountain climbing, skiing, scuba diving, synchronized diving, gymnastics, surfing

Dislikes: mean, rude and lazy people

Friends with what stereotype: Quiet people, Musicians, Daredevils, Happy people, Tree huggers, Laid back people, Rockers, Jocks, Bad boys, Unique people, Cheerleaders

Enemies with what stereotype: Queen-bees, Heart breakers, Followers

Fears: Of injuring her stallion Aubrey

Family: Older Brother - Emmett(26), Older Sister - Cornelia(20), Little twin Brother & Sister - Daniel & Danielle(3), Mom - Emily(30), Dad - Simon(32)

Bio: She comes from a big family, so she always surrounded by people. She lives on a ranch with lots of animals plus her favorites horses and dogs. Her fave horse is Aubrey and her fave dog is Lucky.

Homeville: New Zealand

Paired Up?: Yes

If so what stereotype: Bad boy, Musician, Tree Hugger, Laid back guys

Name-Sierra Rose

Nickname-Rose/Princess

Age-16

Stereotype-California girl.

-LOOKS-

Hair-Wavy Golden-Brown Hair that reaches to a little past her shoulders.

Eyes-Light Brown

Skin-Sunkissed so slightly tan.

-CLOTHING-

Everyday wear-lavender shirt,short denium jeans,black flipflops,black necklace with a lavender stone in the center and Black stud earrings.

Nightwear-Lavender tank top with letters in black saying princess and black shorts.

Swimsuit-Lavender bikini with black straps.

Formal-Lavender strapless dress that goes to right above her knees and shimmers in the light,black pumps,and black hoop earrings.

Other-She can be seen with her DROID cellphone with a lavender case,i-pod,and/or black laptop.

-PERSONAL INFO-

Personality-Sierra is a girl who everyone loves and trusts(sorta like Bridgette but she can be fiesty at times like Courtney) she loves school and is very involved because she is the student counsil funny and honest. She doesn't swear and is single.

Likes-Acting,reading,singing,swimming,clothes,family,friends,and writing on her laptop.

Dislikes-scary movies,gore,cliques,snobs,GOSSIP,andwhen people fight.

Friends with what stereotype-She tries to be friends with everyone

Enimies with what stereotype-Tries to be friends with everyone but she doesn't get along well with snobs.

Fear-Heights

Family-Younger sister Dani-10 and her twin sister Lily.

Bio-A girl that everyone gets along with, Straight A student,and would love to be on TD16

Homeville-Malibu California

Paired Up-Yes

If so what stereotype-Badboys

Audition Tape-

On the beach wiht Sierra sitting there. Hey guysi'm filming on the beach of beautiful Malibu California and I would love to be on your new show because I can take whatever you guys can throw at Peace Out

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Erin Haley Hawthorne

Nickname (if you have one): N/A

Age (16 only): 16

Stereotype: The Backstabber .

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Dark brown/black straight hair that goes a little past her shoulders.

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Light green. No & no.

Skin Color: Light, natural tan

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: A light blue t-shirt with a white heart on the chest , short white shorts , & light blue flip-flops .

Nightwear: Neon green cotton shorts, black camisole

Swimsuit: Black bikini with multi-colored polka-dots .

Formal: Strapless lilac dress that goes a little above her knee. Little silver bow around the waist. Silver butterfly barrette that holds her bangs back , silver heels. She curls her hair.

Other?: N/A

-Personal Info-

Personality: She acts really sweet and nice, but don't let it fool you! On the inside she is bitter, manipulative, and EVIL! She will reel you in then secretly back stab you, & she wouldn't think twice about it. She is like Heather, but secret about it. She would seem like a normal girl to anybody, Erin is really careful about not letting her true self out.

Likes: Having fun, being the boss, strawberries, winning, fashion, nice hair (she hates unruly hair!), toying with guys hearts, soccer (she is really good), sports, crushing people's dreams & telling their darkest secrets :P

Dislikes: Unruly hair (^^), losing, people who trust easily, idiots, red meat (she eats light meat & stuff, though)

Friends with what stereotype: She isn't really "friends" with anybody, but she'll act nice to all stereotypes

Enemies with what stereotype: Everybody :P

Fears: Getting ugly :P , She made a picture perfect image that she doesn't want destroyed. Falling apart (Mentally. The same as the reason above).

Family:

-Mom: Sara Hawthorne, 46. She is a fashion designer.

-Dad: Doug Hawthorne, 51. He is a lawyer.

-Brother: Timothy, 23. In medical school.

-Best Friend/2nd Cousin: Kate Miller, 17. Her only true friend. Kate is a b!tch, too. They have inseparable since third grade.

Bio: When Erin was five, her, her parents and older brother, Timothy, moved from Birmingham to Sacramento, California. Her dad is a lawyer and became well known were they live. When she was 12 she met a guy named Josh (who was 14), they soon began to date and she fell in love with him. She thought that he loved her back, but when she was thirteen she caught him in bed with her arch-enemy, Megan. Erin soon became the backstabbing witch she is today.

Homeville: Sacramento, California, but lived in Birmingham, Alabama until she was 5.

Paired Up?: If you want.

If so what stereotype: The bad boy who likes her evil ways OR the evil guy OR the king bee OR a nice guy who will try to change her.

-Audition Tape-

A dark haired beauty is shown beside a pretty blonde surfer-like girl. The "surfer" girl says, "Hey, I'm Kate. This is Erin," She points to the raven haired girl. "You should pick her for Total Drama 16! Look how gorgeous she is, she'll put all those other wannabees to shame."

Erin laughs, "Thanks, Kate. You heard the lady, pick me! Seriously, though, I would be the best choice. I will add drama, increase ratings, and all that good stuff."

Kate glares at the camera, "And if you don't pick her I will hunt you down and..." She makes a hand signal like she is cutting her throat. "So yeah, pick her!"

"Yeah!" Erin does a flirtatious hair flip and smirks. "Until next time."

Anything else?: Not really, PM me if you need anything else.

Challenge ideas: relay races around the island.

***

Please pick her! Or Kate will hunt you down ... :D

-Whitney(:

Name(First, Last, and Middle if you like): Arianna Claire Tartaglia

Nickname (if you have one): Ari [but only by those who are very close to her]

Age (16 only):16 and a half

Stereotype: The optimist

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Golden-Red hair, that is longer than her shoulders but not quite to the elbow. Has a bit of curl. Long, almost over-grown side bangs.

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Emerald green. has glasses for driving and seeing distances, but does not wear them often

Skin Color: Pale.

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: A peacock blue long t-shirt dress, solid color. Black skinny-legged jeggings. Red sparkly flats with little bows on the toe. Silver hoop earrings and a silver daughter's pride necklace. Her hair is out, and has a red hairband in it.

Nightwear: Oversized Bruce Springsteen concert Tee, and blue plaid pajama pants [full length]. Hair pulled into a ponytail.

Swimsuit: Blue bikini with white polka dots.

Formal: Emeralnd green strapless dress, mid thigh length, silver heels, and the same jewelry. Her side bangs and now pulled back with a small, silver clip.

Other?: Is often seen with her blue cell-phone, and blue i-pod. If it's sunny, she has her butter-scotch colored sunglasses.

-Personal Info-

Personality: Outgoing, enthusiastic, can bring a smile to anyone's face. Likes to make other's happy. Very honest. Can sometimes be sarcastic. Hates fighting.

Likes: Drama [acting, not friends against each other], musicals, bright colors, Improv, Disney, Jim Henson, singing, making new friends, when other people are happy, listening to good music, penguins.

Dislikes: Bitchy people, blood and gore, when people fight, having to listen to one genre of music for a long time, eating fish, cliques.

Friends with what stereotype: Tries to be friends with everyone, but does not get along with cliquey people. She'll be friends with gays, loners, crazies, populars, nerd, ect. Just not the cliquey people

Enemies with what stereotype: Cliquey people

Fears: Blood.

Family: Younger Sister Haley, 13, Alexandra's twin. Younger sister Alexandra, 13, Haley's twin. Younger sister Carly, 10.

Bio: Straight A student, who's involoved in a lot. Makes friends easily, but has no best friend.

Homeville: Small town Atlantic Canada

Paired Up?:Yes

If so what stereotype: Musician or Sweet guy.

-Audition Tape

*Camera starts, we open on a pink bedroom, Arianna is sitting on the bed*

Arianna: Hey, Total Drama World! It's me, Arianna! Well I think I'd be an excellent contestant for your show because- *crash heard from off-screen, followed by laughter from two teenager girls.*

Arianna [shouting]: HALEY! ALEX! CLAM THE HECK DOWN! I'M MAKING MY AUDITION TAPE!

Haley [off screen]: Sorry!

Alexandra [of screen]: We didn't know!

Arianna: Anyway, where was I, oh yes, I would be a wonderful contestant for your show because I love making new friends, and this would give me a perfect opportinty to do so-*someone is knocking on the door*

Arianna: I'm in the middle of my audtion, can it wait?

Carly[off screen, still behind door]: But Ari! Alex and Haley were trying to scare me again.

Arianna: Fine, come in [Carly comes in and joins Arianna on the bed] Where was I? Oh yes, I love making new friends, and this would be a perfect outlet for that. I also am a very enthusiastic person, which you need to be on reality television, I'm very involved with my school and community-

Carly: Just pick Ari because she's the best!

Arianna: Carly, you can't say that.

Carly: Why not?

Arianna: Well, you just can't.

Carly: But why?

Arianna: ...I'm not entirly sure. Anyway, if you put me on your show, you won't regret it! *Arianna reaches in and turns the camera off*

Anything else?: She should come off as really bubbly at first, but she does have a serious side. Also, she loves Disney. Like the movies, not the channel.

Challenge ideas: Thumb wrestling tournament!

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Tuskia J Samuels (TJ- she prefers you get an evil glare if you call her anything else and she is good at her glares)

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype:Balerina/ dancer

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): thick dark brown with natural golden streaks, wavy and curl, but can not see it because normally tied up in a tight bun, all stray hairs pinned up

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?):honey brown- very expressive

Skin Color: light olive colour, freckles

She has thick plump juicy lips

Nice dimples, which really show when she smiles

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: black singlet, purple cardigan, black denim short shorts, purple stockings and white ballet flats and golden locket

Nightwear: grey elmo singlet with red and grey shorts

Swimsuit:purple one piece, with strips around the middle

Formal: 'silver chainy' dress- thin silver straps it just hangs down ith silvery mesh layers from waist down to below knees- kinda 1930's styled dress, worn with white gloves, white heels, and white and black pearls, her hair would be worn loose, her brown hair cascading down her back

Other?: will bring with her, her precious red 'point' shoes, as an aspiring ballet dancer she would carry them with her. She will continuously be stretching and practising to keep in form, she is quite passionate about it and quite good and she knows it.

-Personal Info-

Personality: she is nice and polite, softly spoken, very honest, but as she is very passionate about her dancing she would normally be very preoccupied with it and seem quite rude and unsociable, but she doesn't realise it. Very indipendant and strong person. Can be cheeky and playfull, but only those close to her can see it.

Likes:ballet, clasical music and playing the harp- she thinks its magical, tranquility, outdoors, mornings, simplicity, embroidry, meditation, things to be clean and wolves- she just adores them

Dislikes: loud noises, people think that ballet is easy and nothing, doctors and their prscriptions, being sick, the dark

Friends with what stereotype: nice friendly interesting people, who are willing to talk to her and accept that she is a bit anti-social due to her being preoccupied with ballet.

Enemies with what stereotype: People think that they are all that and more/ show-offs, the 'ladies man' men,

Fears: the dark and damaging a limb, and thus preventing her from being a star ballerina

Family: Just her and her parents, Loren and Steven

Bio:

She and her parents do not get along well, her parents are doctors and whenever she is sick, they are always checking up on her and prescribing her about a hundred remedies, they are also always harrasing her to be healthy, they do not think ballet dancing is a stable ir good option for a carrier, however they still support her, but keep pushing brochures and studies about lawyers, doctors, accountants etc

The reason why they support her is her grandmother, she was an aspiring ballet dancer and would have made if she hadn't broken her ankle and ending up teaching ballet. When she died, she gave Tuskia her lucky red points- the same ones she brings with her and guards with her life. When her grandfather died, last year, he gave her her grandmothers locket, which holds her ashes- which Tuskia wears all the time- she and her grandfather used to say her grandmothers spirit was part of the locket.

Homeville:New York

Paired Up?:Yes

If so what stereotype: Not sure yet

-Audition Tape:

Tuskia is looking dead on, facing the camera and shrugs one shoulder, then cocks her head to her left and smiles cheekily her dimples showing and sshe speaks softly "I really don't mind if I don't get in" she shrugs her shoulders "to be honest" she looks dead on at the camera "I really don't want to be in" she then smiles and the camera is switched of.

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Zakk Randall Blythe

Nickname (if you have one): None

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: Funny metal rocker

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Scruffy/bushy black hair with some of it dyed red and small beard

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Hazel eyes

Skin Color: normal white.

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: Wears a big black/white "Dethklok" hoodie/jacket that's unzipped to show a black "Full Metal Jacket" t-shirt under it. Very baggy camo trip pants and black boots.

Nightwear: Same as everyday, but without his hoddie and shirt on

Swimsuit: Black/red swimtrunks

Formal: Wears sunglasses, black peacoat, black kakis and boots. Like The Boondock Saints.

Other?: Sometimes is seen wearing a black sleeveless shirt that says "God Hates Us All" instead of his hoodie and t-shirt combo.

-Personal Info-

Personality: Zakk is a very funny and twisted (Well his humor is.) person. He just seems to know how to make people laugh and always makes little quips. He can be sarcastic and a bit mean, but he's a nice guy. But eff' with him and you'll get hurt as he was one of the more better fighters in his school (Took on 6 guys from a rival school and gave em' all broken bones with his fists and a baseball bat due to them harrassing his ex-girlfriend at the time). Can also be serious and smart, but that doesn't show much as he never sees a really use for it. Also likes to sleep and if any guys try to wake him up against his own will, he'll punch em'. If it's a girl, he'll just murmur. Seems...Normal, but get him in front on a stage and he'll go all metal.

Likes: Metal and country music (Listens to them on his Ipod full blast when he's able to sleep, calms him down.), horror movies, friends, cool guitars, writing/directing/staring/producing his own films (He does music videos, stunt videos and movies.), funny cartoons. Anything Norse/Japanese related, into WW2, Civil War and Vietnam. Also is into Viking's and Samurai's (His family history goes all the way back to both Viking's and Samurai's.), getting on stage and showing off true music (He's into thrash metal, melodic metal, etc. Just ask me what type of bands he's into.)

Dislikes: Direct to DVD Disney movies, Jonas Brothers, Twilight, France (Doesn't hate the country, but had a bad experence there once due to an fight with a mime who tried to pickpocket him.), jerks and b*tchs, rapists and child molestors (F*cking hates em'), Religion (Doesn't hate it, but he has his POV on the topic.) Anything he deems "Not metal".

Friends with what stereotype: Anyone who ain't a d*uce or b*tch.

Enemies with what stereotype: anyone who's a d*uce or b*tch.

Fears: Needles, f*cking hates em'.

Family:

Darrell and Yumi Blythe (Parents)

Bio: Zakk was born in Oslo, Norway to a Norwegian/Swedish man and his Japanese wife, both very caring and loving. After living in both Norway and Tokyo, Japan for a while, they moved to New York City, NY. Zakk excelled in his classwork, but is known to be a huge rule breaker. Hell, the only reason he's still in school is cause of his grades and the fact he helps out with fundraisers. When 12, he learnt of metal music and thus began his love for it. As of right now, he lives on his own and goes to college in Wawanakwa for film to which he loves doing since when younger, he would video tape himself doing stunts, music videos and movies.

Homeville: New York City, NY

Paired Up?: Yes

If so what stereotype:

-Audition Tape: Camera shows Zakk setting up the camera. "There we go." He sits down with his guitar, his room is full of metal music, Alt model, and horror movie posters. "Hey TD16 dudes, i'm Zakk Blythe and i'm trying to join this gig you got going on. Checked your rules and i would like to mention i'm a metal head. I'm funny and cool to be around. Would like to join to win the cash, meet people, maybe fall in love, same ol' BS. Wanna see me doing some metal, here's a clip of me singing with my band at a Talent show."

Camera switches to a short clip of Zakk singing (In a metal growl/scream style) and playing his red/black B.C. Rich Warlock guitar with 3 other people on other instruments playing Slayer's "Eyes Of The Insane".

"A soldier's heart

Reflecting back at me

I keep seeing mutilated faces

Even in my dreams

Distorted images

Flashing rapidly

Psychotically abusing me

Devouring my brain

The eyes of the insane

On a demented campaign

Tortured spirits

Will not let me rest

These thoughts of mutilated faces

Completely posessed

Fragmented images

Flashing rapidly

Psychotically abusing me

Whirling through my head

Shellshocked

Battle mortise

Overwhelming anxiety

Flashbacks

Panic attacks

Death raising it's ugly face at me!

Got to make it stop

Can't take it any more

They're all dead

Keep haunting me

They just keep coming back for more!

The eyes of the insane

On a demented campaign

Flashbacks

Panic attacks

Death raising it's ugly face at me!

Got to make it stop

Can't take it any more!

Death's face keeps haunting me

And just keeps coming back for more!"

Then Zakk starts doing the solo of the song like a pro before getting back to singing the song.

"Got to make it stop

Can't take it any more!

Death's face keeps haunting me

And just keeps coming back for more!

A soldier

Of misfortune

I owe my pain and suffering

To this hell

These demons

Ripping through my soul

Evil's relentless hostility

Won't let me sleep

Shellshocked

Battle mortise

Devastating insanity

Flashbacks

Panic attacks

Death's rotting

He's coming for me!"

The band finishes the song before the clip ends going back to Zakk who smiles. "Hoped you liked that and choose me for TD`6, peace ya'll." Camera then turns off.

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Shane Nicolas Jackson

Nickname (if you have one): no

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: Funny man

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Light brown, sidebanges (kinda styled like and emo hair due)

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Silver

Skin Color: Slight tan

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: Black hoodie, white under shirt, Black skinny jeans

Nightwear: Blue boxers

Swimsuit: Red trunks

Formal: Black tux

-Personal Info-

Personality: Shane is the funny man. He loves to pull pranks and just make people laugh. There are times when he can be a perv though, but hes really just kidding. He doesnt like when people call him "Emo" because hes not and is just a happy loving person

Likes: Pulling pranks, girls, the color blue, music, dogs, rap, rock, hip hop, and techno music

Dislikes: When people call him emo, jerks, sharks, queen bees

Friends with what stereotype: Funny people, pranksters, happy people, music lovers, and crazy people

Enemies with what stereotype: Queen bees, sluts, jerks

Fears: Sharks

Family: Dad-Kevin,46 Mom-Cathy,45 Big Brother-Jeremy,18

Homeville: Cali

Paired Up?: Yes

If so what stereotype: If possible Giana

-Audition Tape:*Shows a young boy sitting in a hall way of a room at about four in the morning* "Heys guys, I'm Shane (He saids in a whisper) and I would love to be on Total Drama 16. So I love to mess with people by pulling pranks, or just making people laugh. Heres a little taste of the pranks I pull." *Shane walks into the room he was sitting outside of. The camera shows a grown man and women laying in a bed, which is probably his parents, sleeping. He takes out headphones and places them on his fathers head and starts playing loud rock music till his dad finally wakes up angry only to see Shane standing on his bed with a confetti shooter in his hand* "HAPPY MOTHER F***ING MONDAY DAD!" *and shoots the confetti in his face* "DAMN IT SHANE!" *Shane then runs out of the room as fast as he can* "Well hope you guys pick me! Later!" *Then keeps running while his dad is still screaming*

Anything else?: no

Challenge ideas: prank war

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Giana Marie Taylor

Nickname (if you have one): GG, G, G-dog

Age (16 only): 16

Stereotype: Innocent girl

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): long, dark brown

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Brown

Skin Color: white

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: blue tank top, light blue ripped jeans

Nightwear: Pink tank top, rainbow stripped pj shorts

Swimsuit: Yellow bikini

Formal: Red mini dress with a black bow around the waist

Other?:

-Personal Info-

Personality: Shes a happy, innocent kind of girl. She does like to pull a prank here and there sometimes. She doesnt like to swear. She is very outgoing and sometimes hyper though. She trys to get people, like loners and quite people, out of there shell. Shes not some little girly girl though, she can get pretty rough, but when she sees a fight she trys to stop it.

Likes: Animals, puppies, danceing, music, pizza, driveing, swimming, singing, and going outside

Dislikes: School, haunting, fire, queen bees, jerks, fighting

Friends with what stereotype: Crazy, funny, prankster, nice, friendly people, loners, musicians, quite people

Enemies with what stereotype: Mean people, jerks, queen bees, and back stabers

Fears: Fire

Family: Mom (Name: Jamie, Age: 46) Dad (Name: Chris, Age: 47) Big sister (Name: Brittney, Age: 20) Little Brother (Name: Dustin, Age: 12)

Bio: Giana grew up in California and lives with her mom, dad, and big sister and little brother.

Homeville: California

Paired Up?: Yes

If so what stereotype: Funny guy

-Audition Tape: *Camera shows a girl sitting outside on the grass smileing* "Whats up beautiful people! My names Giana and I would love to be on total drama 16! First of I do want to be on the show cause DUH all that money! And plus I wouldnt mind meeting new people. And-" *Camera guy (her friend Joey) starts coughing* "What?" "C'om on G! You said you do it!" "NO! I'm not taking off my shirt and belly danceing! That was a joke!" *Camera turns off*

Anything else?: Nope

Challenge ideas: Dance off, singing contest, swimming contest

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like):Pamela Renee Levingson

Nickname (if you have one):Pam(if accepted please call her this)

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype:the Cheerleader

~Looks ~

Hair : brown with blonde highlights, usually in a ponytail

Eyes : Emerald green with contacts

Skin Color:

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: A bright purple cami, black shorts that are considered "too short" and white peep-toe wedge sandals

Nightwear:a pink tank top and a pair of short shorts that say cheer on the back

Swimsuit:white two-piece with polka-dots on it

Formal:floor-length black spaghetti strap dress

Other?:instead of everyday wear, she can be seen in her cheer uniform

-Personal Info-

Personality: can be both nice and mean,peppy,sensitive, and smart-mouthed

Likes:having fun, cheering, hanging out with friends, shopping, dancing

Dislikes: when people diss cheerleaders and stereotype them as mean, preppy girls who have a new boyfriend everyday, when people call her spoiled her "friends" on the cheer squad

Friends with what stereotype:the popular kid, the girly-girl, the queen bee

Enemies with what stereotype: the braniac, the geek, the unpopular kid, the crazy person, the tomboy

Fears:water(almost drowned when she was three at the beach)

Family:Evelyn(mom) James(dad) Older brother:Robbie-26, youger sister: Liberty-7 Sister-in-law:Georgia-24

Bio: She's the capitan of her cheer squad at her school and was the homecoming queen

Homeville:Scranton, PA

Paired Up?:Yes

If so what stereotype:any

-Audition Tape:

Pam:1,2,3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8, c'mon ladies keep it up!*snaps fingers then turns around* Oh hi! I didn't see you there. My name is Pam Levingson and I'll be auditioning for your show, Total Drama 16. Let's talk about me shall we? Well as you can see here I am 16 and head cheerleader at...

Georgia(holding camera) Pam, the battery in this thing is running low. Speed it up

Pam: What do you mean the battery is low?

Georgia: I mean the battery needs to be changed so hurry it up!

Pam: Fine! Anyway I hope you pick me for TD16!*the pyramid of cheerleaders fall down* Oh come on, ladies!*battery goes out*

Anything else?: She is also a complete girly-girl

Challenge ideas

dance-off

Name: Alex Namasaki

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: Drama Geek/ Social Butterfly

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Mid back in length, hair is multicolor(no pink)

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Her right eye is green and left is brown(actually met someone like this)

Skin Color: On the paler side of the scale

Body: 5 ft. and weights 90lbs.

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: A dinosaur shirt with multicolor (changes every day, never pink) skinny, but if hot multicolor shorts, with knee high converse

Nightwear: Boxers with a tank top

Swimsuit: splatter paint style three piece

Formal: A sea foam green dress that stops an inch or two above her knees, with her converse

Other?: always has crazy knee high socks on

-Personal Info-

Personality: Is crazy loud, melodramatic but doesn't go too far and annoy everyone, always ready to try crazy stunts, very flexible, nice unless you get on her bad side, loves to prank, a computer wiz, always listening to music, a great actress and singer but is shy about her singing, always acts like a sweet girl until she gets use to people then she gets crazy, she has a very sick sense of humor, perverted but won't go that far with anybody herself, Loves to make things blow up

Likes: Acting, sweets, computers, music, pranks, crazy stunts, singing, nice people, bombs

Dislikes: Stage fright, rude people, spicy food, firewalls, getting hurt, players

Friends with what stereotype: Loners, Musicians, Daredevils, Happy people, Tree huggers, Rockers, Jocks, Bad boys, Unique people, people like her

Enemies with what stereotype: Queen-bees, Cheer-ios (Glee reference) Players, Followers, nerds (like studying ones),

Fears: being locked in a room (hates elevators)

Family: Zoey- Little sister, 5, John-Older Brother 20, Angelique- Mother, Robert-Father

Bio: When Alex was born she has a defect in one of her eyes so she has to get a replacement, therefore explaining her weird eye (she hates talking about it)

Homeville: Kyoto, Japan

Paired Up?: Sure :-D

If so what stereotype: Anyone, but no one she hates and a boy please

-Audition Tape:

*Camera turns on, shows Alex with tons of posters of all sorts of things around her*

Alex: John, is the camera on?

John: Yeah, yeah, just hurry up

Alex: Well, Hi I'm Alex I thi-

John: know

Alex: FINE! I know that I will bring the heat to TD16 *Smiles, looks out door and eyes widened* ZOEY DON'T PLAY WITH THAT

*camera turns to a little girl with a big piece of metal, camera drops and goes fuzzy*

Name: (Ash)er Gonnella

Stereotype: hothead gothic rocker

Hair:jet black shag cut, a bit of stuble

Eye:charcoal

Skintone:pale

Daily wear:Black tripp pants, red Three Days Grace shirt, black converse, a stud belt

Nightwear:boxers

Formal:a black trench coat, black slacks, a red dress shirt

Personality: funny, dark, hotheaded

Likes:Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, werewolves

Hates:Twilight

Friends:ppl like him

Paired:yes, someone similar

Enemy: preps

Fear:rejection

Fam:Steele Gonnella (brother)

Hometown: El Paso

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Vanessa Evans

Nickname (if you have one): N/A

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: The Gothic Soccer Player

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Dark brown curly, layered hair with bouncey curls that comes down to her upper back with blonde tips

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Violet eyes

Skin Color: Slightly tanned skin

Body type: Skinny but athletic figure

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: A black zip-up hoodie saying "Awkward." on the front with a zebra-printed tank top underneath, grey skinny jeans, and black Vans.

Nightwear: A skye blue tank-top with black shorts-shorts

Swimsuit: A purple bikini

Formal: A black minidress with black ballet flats

Other?:

-Personal Info-

Personality: Vanessa is an independent, somewhat in-your-face teenage girl, who is sarcastic and mild-mannered. She has an outspoken attitude on about any topic. She can be nice and sweet when she wants to be but also carefree and mean sometimes. Her parents wanted Vanessa to be an all girly-girl/prep that likes shopping and gossip but she's the opposite. She likes getting down and dirty and rocking out to Linkin Park.

Likes: Soccer, horror movies, pulling pranks, music, books, dancing, video games, animals

Dislikes: Twilight, preps and b*tches, Hannah Montanna, girly girls, animal cruelity, the colour pink, shopping, the steplosers

Friends with what stereotype: Loners, goths, rockers, punks, tree huggers, and nice pepole

Enemies with what stereotype: Queen Bees, backstabbers, preps, cheerleaders, jocks

Fears: Raccoons

Family: Dad(Mike), Mom(Ashley), Dan(little brother), Tess(stepmom), Olivia(stepsister)

Bio: She was born in New York City, New York and lived there for 10 years with her family. Her mother died in a car accident when she was 8 yrs. old. Her dad got remarried to fashion designer Tess with her daugther Olivia. The family then moved to San Francisco, California when Vanessa was 10. Vanessa and the steplosers don't really see eye to eye so she ingores them as much as possible except when she has to talk them but she usually rebels against them. When she became a freshman her sister tried out for the school soccer teamfound out that she was an excellent soccer player. And since then she been playing soccer and is now on her school's varsity team.

Homeville: San Francisco, California

Paired Up?: Sure

If so what stereotype: Anyone that fits really

-Audition Tape: Shows a skinny but athletic, dark-haired beauty lying on her bed listening to Kelly Clarkson's "Already Gone" on her iPod she then realizes the camera is on and takes out her headphones and says "Hey I'm Vanessa Evans and I would like to join TDA to get away from here-mostly the steplosers- and maybe I can make some new friends ya know. So I hope you pick to be on your-" She was cut off by a different woman's voice saying "Vanessa! Can you please come and try this new dress I'm designing? I need a model!" "Tess! How many times have I told you that I am not being one of your fashion guinea pigs! Go get Olivia to do it!" "NO! Now get you rebelling $$ down here now and besides Olivia actually goes outside and has friends to socialize with unlike you." Vanessa just glares at the door and signs "Fine. Whatever." She looks at the camera and whispers "Help me." And shuts off the camera.

Anything else?: N/A

Challenge ideas: Maze? I don't really have any sorry :(

Name: Brian Nicholas Kebber

Age: 16

Sterotype: Couch Potato

Hair: Greasy and blonde

Eyes: Grey

Skin color: almost albino

Everydaywear: Green and White bowling shirt, red shorts, brown flipflops.

Nightwear: The same thing, minus the flip-flops

Formal: Blue button-up shirt and nice jeans, black loafers.

Personality: Lazy, gassy (more so than Owen), but generally a nice guy.

Likes: TV, Movies, Video Games, Sitting down

Dislikes: Physical Activity

Friends with what stereo-type: Loners, Pranksters.

Enemies with what stereotype: Happies, Jocks.

Fears: 100 push-ups

Family: Just his Dad

Hometown: New York, New York

Paired up: Nope

Audition Tape:

So, hey, I'm Brian, and I think you should put me on Total Drama 16, because I'm freaking awesome. I mean, I know everything about every TV show there ever was! And, I know video games. I just got Super Mario Galaxy 2, and I'm on the

last level. Anyway, put me on your show. Peace!

Talent: Video Games, Channel Surfing

Favorite song to sing: 6Teen theme

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Acid Punk

Least Favorite Singer: Taylor Swift

Can he or she dance: Nope

What sport does he or she play: None

Favorite Singer: Anyone who sings theme music

Favorite reality show: All of them. He watches every show and loves them.

Ok, here we go

Fav song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace (Ash) In The End by Linkin Park (Vic)

Least favorite genre: pop

Least favorite singer: Kesha

Dance: Ash can't, Vic can somewhat

Fav band: Slipknot (both)

Fav reality show: meh

Well, the TJ Ash pairings seems good

Talent(s): ballet dancing and has a way with wolves

Favorite song to sing:

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Metal, way too loud for her

Least Favorite Singer: anyone connected to metal

Can he or she dance?: TJ puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows to that- can she dance, really!

What sport does he or she play: supose dancing is a sport, otherwise nothing else

Favorite singer: doesn't have one

Favorite reality tv show : doesn't watch t.v and there isn't one in her house- her parents say it is unhealthy, but her friend did introduce her to 'So you think you can dance'...she detests it...for one ballet dancers are not represented fairly or any specialist dancer and she doesn't think it rightly represents what makes a great dancer- she thinks its unfair to display that someone who is adaptable to different genres of dance to being a great dancer and she'd just love to see the winners dance ballet wearing points!

As for her favourite tv show, a friend introduced her to the Big Bang Theory and she thinks it is such a great comic relief, she just loves it and is the only tv show she really watches.

This is for Giana-

Talent(s): Singing

Favorite song to sing: With me by sum 41

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Metal

Least Favorite Singer: Jutin Bebier

Can he or she dance?: Yes

What sport does he or she play: Football

Favorite singer: Taylor Swift

Favorite reality tv show : So you think you can dance

-

Talent(s): pulling pranks, sings a little

Favorite song to sing: dear agony by breaking benjamin

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Rap, rock, hip hop, techno. Mostly rock though

Least Favorite Singer: lindsay lohan

Can he or she dance?: a little

What sport does he or she play: baseball

Favorite singer: Benjamin Burnley lead singer of breaking benjamin

Favorite reality tv show : Last comic standing

-  
2010-06-12 . chapter 3

Talent(s):Dancing, singing, cheering

Favorite song to sing:"Smile" by Lily Allen

Least Favorite Genre of Music:Rap and Heavy metal

Least Favorite Singer:anybody that sings rap and heavy metal

Can he or she dance?:Yes, very good too

What sport does he or she play:cheerleading

Favorite singer:Katy Perry

Favorite reality tv show :The Hills

ps. Thanks a bunch for accepting Pam!

Thanks for picking Giselle!

Talent(s): She sings, dances, and acts

Favorite song to sing: Kiss n Tell by Ke$ha

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Country

Least Favorite Singer: Taylor Swift

Can he or she dance?: Yes

What sport does he or she play: She's only a cheerleader (head captain and an attitude to match)

Favorite singer: Ke$ha

Favorite reality tv show : Bachelor/Bachelorette

Talent(s) Singin,Dancin,Actin,Swimming,Playing the flute and electric.

Favorite song to sing-California Girls by Katy Perry

Least fave genre of music-Oldies music

Least fave singer-Who ever plays oldies music!

Can she dance-yes very well actually

What sport does she play-Cometive swimming(its real)

Fave singer-Selena Gomez

Fave reality tv show-MTV teen cribs

Plzzzzzzzzz pick me pick me pick me plzzzzzzzz im begging u

Thanks for accepting Caleb!

Talent(s): Being smart, tricking people, drawing

Favorite song to sing:

Least Favorite Genre of Music: heavy metal, soft

Least Favorite Singer: Justin Bieber

Can he or she dance?: yes pretty good at hip hop

What sport does he or she play: Soccer

Favorite singer: Lady Gaga

Favorite reality tv show : TDI of course

Oh i like the challenges, sound wicked.

Talent(s): Singing (In both a metal growl/shrill scream style and a slow Johnny Cash style.) and playing gutiar (Like Kerry King, Buckethead and Dimebag Darrell). Could also sing in Norwegian and German. Also is a pro at writing/directing/acting in his own films (Stunt videos, music videos and movies) . Also does his own stunts.

Favorite song to sing: When he wants to go insane, 3 Inches Of Blood's "The Goatriders Horde" and Lamb Of God's "In Your Words", when he wants to go slow, Pantera's "Cemetery Gates", if he wants to go all Political, Slayer's "Eyes Of The Insane".

Favorite Genre of Music: Metal music, Country and old school hip-hop/rap (Like Run DMC and Public Enemy).

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Either Disney Channel Pop or today's rap (Like Lil' Wayne and Drake)

Least Favorite Singer: Any of today's rapper or any Disney channel funded one... Except Demi Lavato (Cause he admits he has a crush on her... And she also happens to like metal music.)

Can he or she dance?: Not the worst, but ain't the best either. But he doesn't suck a** at it.

What sport does he or she play: Hardcore restling (Like hardcore backyard style, he's done videos of him doing it before.)

Favorite singer: Lot to choose from, Johnny Cash, Glenn Danzig, Randy Blythe, Tom Araya, Rob Halford, Cam Pipes, Eddie Vedder and Phil Anselmo.

Favorite reality tv show: Hells Kitchen

Pkay, I did mean the optimistic one :) And Arianna and Liam seem fine to me.

ARIANNA

Talent(s): Singing, Acting, Improv.

Favorite song to sing: Belle (Reprise) from Beauty and the Beast, or ABC-DEF-GHI from Sesmae Street, just because she can pronounce it.

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Country or Opera

Least Favorite Singer: Miley Cyrus

Can he or she dance?: Yes, some.

What sport does he or she play: A bit of recreational volley-ball, but she considers her main "sport" to be competitve Improv

Favorite singer: John Tartaglia, and not just because of the last name.

Favorite reality tv show : Canadian Idol, but she hates American idol

WILL

Talent(s): Has Pi memorized, secretly a decent singer

Favorite song to sing: Hungry Heart by Bruce Springsteen

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Death Metal

Least Favorite Singer: Slayer

Can he or she dance?: No

What sport does he or she play: Badminton

Favorite singer: Bruce Springsteen

Favorite reality tv show : Dragon's Den

Talent(s): Able to climb an amazingly high place with ease, can stay in the same position for days on end, and is handy with a gun.

Favorite song to sing: Eyrik doesn't like singing.

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Metal. Its too loud and noisy for him.

Least Favorite Singer: Eyrik has no singers he dislikes, as all music is the same too him.

Can he or she dance?: Probably, but he won't.

What sport does he or she play: He doesn't play any sports, but he used to be on his school's Chess team before he quit.

Favorite singer: None. Eyrik mainly listens to instrumental music. But he does enjoy listening to Nujabes.

Favorite reality tv show: Eyrik rarely watches T.V. But when he does, its something on law and government, so Law & Order: SVU.

FOR ERIN :

Talent(s): Manipulating , soccer , turning nasty hair into awesome hair :P

Favorite song to sing: "Pain" by Three Days Grace .

Least Favorite Genre of Music: Bubble gum pop .

Least Favorite Singer: Justin Beiber.

Can he or she dance?: Yah. She's not the best , but she is nowhere near the worst.

What sport does he or she play: SOCCER!

Favourite band: Three Days Grace .

Favourite reality tv show: MADE .

-Whitney(:

Thanks a bunch for accepting Sam!

Talent(s): her IQ is 187 and she can sing rather well

Favorite song to sing: Anything by Taylor Swift

Least Favorite Genre of Music: pure bubble gum pop

Least Favorite Singer: Brittany spears

Can he or she dance?: not very well

What sport does he or she play: none

Favorite singer: Sharon Den Adel ( Within Temptation, she has an amazing voice)

Favorite reality show: Survivor

Name: Liam Kuro

Nickname: Limey(hates this)

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: The delinquent prankster

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): spiky black hair

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Grey eyes

Skin Color: A nice tan

Body: 5'9 and weighs about 120lbs, a little built

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: Wears a Neon green band tee-shirt, with blue skinny jeans(can see his boxers) and black skater shoes

Nightwear: His red boxers

Swimsuit: Black trunks with a blue dragon on the side

Formal: Simple navy blue tux

Other?: Usually has skull candy other ear headphones on

-Personal Info-

Personality: He has a sick sense of humor, perverted but only when talking, Liam was raised by strict parents so he is very polite around adults, very nice, loves to pull pranks, been in arrested a few times because of his pranks, Loves to fight, very loyal and humble

Likes: Pranks, girls, spicy food, sweet food, jokes, music, swords, Karate

Dislikes: Cops, boring people, country music, cheaters, backstabbing

Friends with what stereotype: Loners, Musicians, Daredevils, Happy people, Tree huggers, Rockers, Jocks, Bad boys, Unique people, Jokester, Drama geeks

Enemies with what stereotype: Queen-bees, Cheer-ios (Glee reference) Players, Followers

Fears: He is scared of hurting one of his close friends or family

Family: Only child with a mom and dad

Bio: He grew all alone as a child and always pulled pranks to get attention from other children until he met his best friend Alex, and then when he was 10 his parents died and he moved to America about a town over from Alex who he hangs out with every week

Homeville: Kyoto, Japan

Paired Up?: Sure :-D

If so what stereotype: Anyone who gets him (not my other OC)

-Audition Tape:

*Camera turns on to Liam listen to his music*

Alex: LIMMMEYYYY

Liam: * Turns to camera and stops music* Yeah?

Alex: Say it

Liam: Fine, Hi I'm Liam and you need me because my pranks are out of this world

Alex: Good Job! *drops camera*

Liam: BAKA

Alex: DON'T CALL ME A BAKA

*camera goes blank*

Challenge idea:paint ball figfht or lazer tag

Alright, here's another boy:

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Victor Russel Gizaro

Nickname (if you have one):Vic

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype: Punk skater boy

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents): Deep blood red short hair

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?): Silver

Skin Color: Fair

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: Jean shorts that go past his knees, Black Slayer shirt, Black worn skate shoes

Nightwear: Boxers

Swimsuit: Red trunks

Formal: Black dress shirt, black jeans and his shoes

Other?: When hot, he wears a grey wifebeater

-Personal Info-

Personality: Smart ass, music is his life, all for having fun and hanging out, loves scary movies

Likes: music, skating, playing bass (he prefers rhythm), and he can draw well

Dislikes: preps, people who don't have fun, Twilight, cops or pigs as he calls them, sluts, and douche bags

Friends with what stereotype: Goths, rockers, people like him really

Enemies with what stereotype: Preps, pop-lovers, sluts, douchebags

Fears: spiders (too many damn legs)

Family: Chris, (Dad, 38), Kristen (mom, 36), Tyler (older brother, 17)

Bio: Meh

Homeville: Toronto, Canada

Paired Up?: Yes, with someone similar, possibly yours

-Audition Tape: Friend video tapes him pulling a 360 fingerflip as (HED) PE's song, Swan Dive, plays in the background. "Man, that was badass!" Vic comments as he comes up to the camera. "Hey Total Drama 16, 'sup? Name's Victor and I'd like to be on.. Oh crap!" Vic grabs his skateboard and his friend runs after him while Vic shouts, "It's a pig, scram!" Then the camera goes bblack.

Name (First, Last, and Middle if you like): Samantha Maira Lyle

Nickname (if you have one):Sam

Age (16 only):16

Stereotype:The shy nerd

~Looks ~

Hair (Color, Style,accents):Redish orange hair tied into a loose braid that goes to her mid back with bangs sweeping over her left eye

Eyes (Color , Glasses? Contacts?) deep blue and she wears black thick rimmed glasses

Skin Color: light tan

-Clothing-

Everyday wear: Black baggy jeans, baggy bright red tshirt with a black heart on it, black baggy zip up hoodie and black skate shoes

Nightwear:Black and red flannel bottoms and a black tshirt with a bright red heart on it.

Swimsuit:Black one piece

Formal:bright red knee length halter dress with a black shaul and black heels

Other?:She'll take off her jacket when it gets too hot.

-Personal Info-

Personality:Sam is quiet, reserved and shy. She has a severe self esteem and self confidence problem, she has none! She is always found reading a book. She's quite reluctant to be doing this show but thinks it will help her get a confidence boost and fall in love with the right person.

Likes:Reading, writing, listening to music, sometimes singing, her black dog Hydra, spending hours in a library and watching sunsets

Dislikes:posers, preps, bullies, her step mother buying her clothes, her step brothers pranking her and getting anything less than 97% on a test/quiz/exam

Friends with what stereotype: someone like her maybe, but anyone nice( she doesn't mind hanging with gays and lesbians, her step-brother is gay)

Enemies with what stereotype: rude people, bullies

Fears:Guns

Family:Dad- Jonathan Lyle ( age 45)

stepmom- Alishia Munroe ( age 43)

step brother- Marcus Munroe ( age 19)

stepbrother- Alexander Munroe ( age 21)

Bio: Samantha was severely bullied as a child ( maybe make her the target for the nasty campers?) and when she was ten, she went with her mother to the bank one day, but there was a robbery. They used her mom as a hostage and she well, got shot. And died. She was devistated beyond belief and shut everyone out of her life, even her father. He got over his wife's death and re married, giving Samantha a step mother named Alishia, who wants to make Samantha into a girly girl, buys her very revealing clothes( well, revealing for her) and will do everything in her power to send them to her during the show. She also gained two older step brothers, Marcus and Alexander( twins), who love to prank, bully and embarass her to no end. She will slowly start to open up to someone and trust them.

Homeville: Nova Scotia

Paired Up?:Yes

If so what stereotype: a musician

-Audition Tape:Camera turns on to show Sam sitting in a chair reading a book. She smiles and pushes up her glasses. " Hello, my name is Samantha and I wish to be apart of Total Drama 16!.

" Sammy hun! I just bought you the cutest outfit! It's a little denim skirt and a tube top!"

" Alishia, I don't wear that kind of stuff, I don't have the body for it." Sam replied as she look in disgust at the small dark denim skirt and bright red tube top.

" Sammy! Are you kidding me? You have an hourglass! You just always hide yourself under those baggy clothes! If you've got it flaunt it! And you've got it!" She forced them into her arms. " Now go try them on!"

Sam, who clearly forgot that the camera was still on, sighed and went to go into her closet to change. A couple of minutes later, she hastily walked out in the outfit and low and behold, it fit her like a glove." See Sammy? You look hot!"

" It makes me look weird Alishia."

"HEY SAM! HEADS UP!" Sam was pelted with water ballons as her glasses quickly fell to the ground.

" Marcus! Alexander! You two are grounded!" Alishia yelled as Sam stood, in a tube top and denim mini, soaking wet. Alishia turned back to her and gushed. "Sammy! You look so cute! You are so going to wear your contacts more often!"

" I'm going to change." Sam said quietly as she picked up her glasses and went back to her closet.

" 'Total Drama 16! audition'? And it's been recording this whole time? Well, what Sammy doesn't know won't hurt her." With that, the camera turns off

Anything else?: she has a photographic memory and stutters

Challenge ideas:Memory game, trivia

OK** hi The people who have made it from this point is Fuzzystarburst's Lazy boy Brian! AND The Gothic soccer Player Vanessa! By bettycrocker5401!**

**Congrats to u people! THAT MEANS THARES ONLY SPOTS FOR BOYS! NO SPOTS LEFT FOR GIRLS SORRY!**

**Stay tuned for more TOTAL... DRAMA... 16!**

**;) ~Mandy**


	6. Final Cast List, Couples and a Triangle!

**The Final Cast!**

**~Girls~**

Lizzy

Erin

Sierra

Arianna

Tj

Alex

Giana

Pam

Jaymes

Giselle

Sam

Sky

Vanessa

**~Boys~**

Zakk

Shane

Ash

Victor

Eyrik

Caleb

Brian

Tan

Liam

Jay

Mason

Will

**Sorry for those who didn't get in the next chapter will be whare the people who made it arive!**

**The couples:**

**Triangle: Lizzy, Jay and Victor**

**Couples: Sierra and Mason, Sam and Zakk, Tj and Ash, Shane and Giana, Liam and Arianna, Eyrik and Alex, Tan and Jaymes, Sky and Will?, Caleb and Erin or Giselle?**

**~Mandy**


	7. The Campers Arrive!

**The Teens arrive!**

*Theme song Plays*

Chris: Day 1 on Beautiful Wawanakwa Island!

Hilary: Hate to Burst Your Fantasy but were not on Wawanakwa Island were in...(Chris cuts off)

Chris: wait, how did you get here?

Hilary: Long story... (Thinks of Moterboat and Piaranahs) Enough about that, Are first Camper is here!

Chris: Welcome Vanessa!

Vanessa nods and walks to the end of the dock with a soccerball in her arms.

Chris: Ok then... Here Comes Brian! Brian looks around with disapointment "I thought there would be a tv here!" Hilary: Nope, Here comes are next Camper!

Diana gets off the boat in a flash swerving around wildly on a Pink skateboard "HI HI HI!"

Chris: Welcome Diana! Lizzy Skates into the water just after saying "ITS LIZZY!"

Hilary:Crazy much?

Two boys both carrying skateboards race over and helped Lizzy out of the water and giving each other glares. Chris: Welcome Jay and Victor!

The two boys payed no attention to Chris, Lizzy came out of the water in Victors arms With a huge smile on her face! "THAT WAS FUN LET'S DO THAT AGAIN"

Victor smiled and Jay Glared at him.

Hilary:DRRRAAAMA!

Chris: I like it! Without words another boat came to the actually nice looking dock,

Hilary: Eyrik!

Eyrik came off the boat silently not even blinking, Chris:Weird...

Another Camper came off the boat this time it was a girl

Hilary: Welcome Alex!

Alex: HI, it's great to be here! she walked over to a soaked Victor and Lizzy and smiled "I like your outfit!" Lizzy smiled letting go of Victor "Thanks I like yours too!"

Giselle got off the boat and walked over to Chris "Hey cutie, Never knew Someone cute would be on the show besides me" Chris walked away Slowly creeped out and hid behind Hilary. Hilary: Get off of me Chrissy your bigger then me!

Liam walked off the boat only to be trampled by Alex

Alex: LIAAMMMMEEEYYY!

Liam: GAAAAHHH! BAKA!

Alex: DON'T CALL ME A BAKA ….. again!

Lizzy laughed and added " He does look like a lime!"

Jay Put his arm around Lizzy only for her to lightly slide it off.

Jay frowned :( .

_**CONFESSION CAM**_

Jay: Hmmmm I don't think that turned out good... does she not like me? Does she like Victor? God... HELP ME!

Hilary:Quiet down and come meet the new Camper!

_**End of confession cam**_

Chris: Welcome Caleb!

Caleb nodded , scaned his competition and wrote something down in a notebook.

Hilary: Welcome Erin!

Erin smiled fakely and went over to Alex ,Liam,Lizzy,Victor and Jay "Hi Guys What's up?"

Lizzy scaned her and scowled thinking she wasn't very nice at all. The rest of the group seemed to feel Lizzy's awareness and turned away from Erin.

Erin's Eyes narrowed and walked over to Caleb.

Alex walked over to Eyrik and waved "hey, why are you so quiet?" Eyrik watched her and shrugged.

Alex smirked and jumped on his back with Lizzy Jumping in

Alex: This is fun!

Eyrik lightly shoved Lizzy off his back but couldn't get Alex off.

Alex: NO NO THIS IS FUN!

Erin and Giselle rolled thare eyes and smirked thinking that they would be good friends.

Pam came off the boat skipping over to Erin and Giselle figuring they were the populars.

"Hi i'm Pam i'm a cheerleader!"

Chris: yes that's Pam!

Hilary:Here comes... a bear?

Jaymes:NO bad bear go home!

Tan comes off the boat as well and helps Jaymes

Tan: Hey i'm Tan! Do you Like Surfing?

Jaymes: Its ok I guess!

Tan: Kool.

The bear suddenly Takes off it's head? Shanes Head comes out "Hi i'm Shane"

Hilary: Izzy lover?

Shane: What?... No not re-WOAH!

Giana comes off the boat slowly,

Chris:Hmmm she seems... Normal!

Hilary: Yes Chrissy Very Surprising! *rolls eyes*

Shane goes over to Giana

Shane:HEY im shane!

Giana:Uh hi? I'm Giana

Mason came off the boat fastly walking over to everyone saying hi

Chriss whispering to Hilary:Watch out for him he's a bi!

Hilary:Welcome Sierra! Califorina Gal!

Lizzy: HEY i'm from Cali tooo!

Sierra: Hi everyone!

Sierra looks over at Mason and blushes.

Chris:Awkward...

Will and Arianna Come off a Boat together

Arianna: Hey everyone!

Will just takes out a book from his bag and sits down beside Vanessa.

Hilary:Arianna and Will!

Arianna smiles brightly not even when Giselle glared at her wiped the smile off her face!

Lizzy started dancing to music when the next ship came up to the dock

Zakk stepped off the ship with a Sterio but turned it off when A disney song came on

Zakk:Hey Everyone!

Lizzy:HI!

Victor glared at Zakk and Zakk Eyes widened

Sam comes off the boat Zakk runs over to her

Zakk:Hey I'm Zakk

Sam:Hey i'm Sam! :D

Chris: Moving on,

Sky came off the boat quietly and smiled to everyone

Sky:Hi...

Chris:Moving on

Hilary:Don't be rude!

Chris:Hmph

Hilary:GIRLY GIRL!

Chris:Put a cap on that waterfall

Hilary glares daggers at Chris and pushes him into the water

Hilary:Moving on...

Ash comes off the boat standing infront of a soaking wet Chris smirks and pushes him in once again.

Chris:GOD HELP ME IM ALL WET! MY...hair!

Hilary:Niceeee

Tj Jumps off the boat gracefully but trips over Will sitting on the dock and falls into Ash

Tj:OOps sorry!

Ash:No problem...

Lizzy Takes Zakks Sterio while he's talking to Sam and Turns on The radio to hear Ke$ha Erin,Lizzy and Alex Perks up and smiles, Ash drops Tj to cover his ears and Yells "TURN IT OFF!" Victor as well Covers his ears although Lizzy turned it on.

Lizzy:NEVER! Zakk makes a grab for the sterio but lizzy flips in the air and land ontop of tall Vics shoulders

Lizzys excitement ends when the song stops and everything goes silent.

Lizzy:Awwww

Jay:You can get off Vic now

Victor:Nah she can stay if she wants

Lizzy:YAY!

Chris finally get out of the water and glares at Hilary and Ash

Hilary:Moving on...

Chris:The challenge!

**STOP!**

**HAHA THOUGHT THARE WAS MORE? NOPE SORRY! I'M done for now Whare are they? Whats the challenge? Why is everyone pushing chris into the water? Who should Lizzy be with?**

**Why does Ash and Victor Hate Ke$ha so much?**

**Find out some of those answers On TOTAL... DRAMA...16!**

**SOMEWHARE IN THIS WORLD! ;) Who should Lizzy be with Victor or Jay?**

**Tell noww!**

**~Mandy!**


	8. Were on a Boat Baby!

**_Hey Everyone Sorry for the Long wait! I was Busy and on Sunday I'm Going to A one week Overnight Summer camp So i decided to quickly type this up sorry if its short or bad or not Good enough f_**_**or your liking** ** but I know you want to see whats gonna happen so here it is.!**_

"Last Time on Total Drama 16, We Saw Romance,Drama,Crazyness,Friendship, And i would go on but then Hilary here would probably kick me so anyways..." Chris Announced informally as he nervously glances back at the impatient cast and _Angry _Co-Host.

"We here are at the Yacht Club Where we will boat Chris's expensive Yacht and go to the 'little' island that 'Chrissy' here has rented for us" Hilary Announced Sarcasticly to the cast that were very much confused about the where they were standing or piggyback riding for Alex and Lizzy's case.

"Hahaha You can't catch us, You can't catch us" Lizzy Taunted to Alex and Eyrik (who didn't really want to play) who were far behind in there little race. "Aw Lizzy Give us a chance!..., Go faster Eyrik, Faster!" Alex Yelled to Lizzy and Eyrik who tried to cover his ears but wound up tripping over The luggage that was piled up in front of him. "Vickie Stop Let's go help them!" Lizzy Said Jumping off Victors Back and Walking over to the pile that was Eyrik,Alex,And the luggage of Chris.

"Are you Ok Guys?" Victor asked Alex and Eyrik. "I think so, Alex?... ALEX?" Eyrik Replied Quietly then glanced over to Alex who was Bleeding on Chris's Luggage. "Omigosh!" Sky yelled interrupting Hilary who was telling the Cast that Chris was wearing a wig today. "Look!" she says pointing to The Bleeding Alex and the mortified Eyrik.

"My Babies!" Chris Shouted Mortified Running over to The 'Scene' . "Wow Chris never thought you cared about them so much..." Liam said sarcastically, raising a eyebrow. "Not Quite... Look!" Zakk Replied pointing to Chris who ran over to his _luggage _and hugging it. "Wow"

**-Confession Cam-**

Lizzy:I hope Alex will be Ok, Eyrik seems kinda sad wonder why...

Eyrik:(is seen with frowning) I hope Alex will be ok, Chris is such a jerk to not care about her and the whole 'incendent'.

Chris: Sure the campers are mad that I didn't tend to her she'll be ok... I Think.

**-End of Confession Cam**-

" Ok Clear Out Everyone Let Me Through... Move It If You Want Your Crazy Friend TO Survive!"A girl shouted pushing though the circle around Eyrik and Alex and lifting Alex up and carrying her onto the Yacht.

"W-Who are you?" Samantha asked as she came off of the ship and walked over to them .

"Yeah, Who are you?" Chris asked nervously

"I'm Hilary's Friend The names Mandy!"She said as she tried to Pick up Eyrik.

" I can Walk thank you very much" Eyrik said squirming away from Mandy and walking onto the Yacht with Lizzy,Victor and Liam in tow.

"Wait up Eyrik" the three shouted after him.

"Ok everyone get your luggage and get on the boat now move it!" Hilary shouted while getting her own luggage and running towards the Yacht.

Chris walked over to his luggage and tried to wipe of the blood, Sobbing. "Geez Chris Why are you making this such a big deal your suitcase is red you know!" Arianna asked before she froze up and fainted "Hmm i never knew girls would faint for me its probably the knew calone i'm using." "Her fear is probably blood silly.. like mine is heights!" Sierra said skipping over to where Chris was standing. "Oh yeah right i knew that" Chris said picking up his luggage and walking away from them.

"Wakey Wakey Arianna" Sierra said giggling while shaking her. "Hey Rose watcha doing?" Mason said walking up from behind them. "Well... You see Arianna Fainted and she won't wake up" Sierra said turning around and blushing. "Ok i'll be back" Mason told her as he started to walk away and bended down and scooped some water out of the Lake.

"Hey Sierra what's up? Oh hey Mason.. Mason!.. ahhh!" Arianna said as she woke up only to get cold water splashed on her face. "Ehehehe Sorry Arianna I'll go get you a towel just please don't kill me" Mason said as he rushed off onto the Boat with Arianna running after him smiling "Wait Mason Come Back i'm not mad at you ,Mason!" Arianna shouted running after him. "Hmmm oh well at least she's awake!" Sierra said to her self while smiling skipping after them.

**(In the Boat)**

"I wonder where were going!" Jaymes said excitedly "Yeah me too i hope were going somewhere sunny or on a beach!" Tan said smiling "yeah that would be nice kinda like Cali!" Sierra said looking at Mason who was asleep.

"Hey Lizzy?" Jay asked running over to her. "Yeah?"Lizzy said sitting on one of the boats beds. "D-Do you L-Like me?" Jay asked nervously. "Yeah, Your an Awesome _Friend!" _Lizzy said Smiling at him. "Oh,Thanks your and awesome friend too!" he said hugging at her faking a smile and walking away when Victor walked into the room. "Hey Lizzy!" Victor asked making Lizzy sigh knowing the competition. "Yes, Yes i Like you i really do.." Lizzy said but then stopped when Victor gave her a confused exspression. "What?" Victor asked blushing a little. "What? If you wern't gonna ask me that then what were you gonna say?"

"Hey Lizzy!" Alex said rushing into the room hugging her. "Uh that?" Victor said smirking and pointing at Alex. "But the first news was good too" Victor added blushing a bit. "What news?" Eyrik said walking into the room eyes popping when he saw Alex. "Alex!" He said rushing over to awkwardly hug her. "Hey Eyrik Liz tells me you missed me!" Alex said smirking at his expression. 'Yeah" he says and sits down on the bed.(A/N There in Lizzy,Sam,and Alex's Dorm\Boat room)

"Oh Alex your finally awake Eyrik was worried about you!" Samantha said coming into her,Alex's and Lizzy's Room with Zakk. "I heard" Alex said tiredly. "Hey Lizzy what you do to upset Jay he looks sad-ish" Zakk said turning to where Victor and Lizzy were sitting. "He asked me if i liked him and i said he's a good friend, what's so bad about... Oh!" Lizzy said finally knowing where this is going. "Yeah" Zakk said sarcastically.

**(On the Boats Soccer Feild)**

"Hey Vanessa?" Jay asked her as she was Scoring on him while they were playing Soccer. "What's up?" Vanessa asked him back. "Have you ever fell in love but the other person doesn't like you?" Jay asks her sadly while he doesn't notice Lizzy running towards him. "No not really why do you ask?, Hey Lizzy!" Vanessa asks him them sees Lizzy coming towards them and waves to her.

"Uh nevermind" He says quickly his heart beat going faster. "Oh ok" Vanessa says sadly "Well i'll leave you two to talk.." she says as she picks up her soccer ball and walks to her Boat dorm Room.

**(****On Boats stage)**

"Hmm i wonder what the next challenge will be, hopefully something to do with dancing!" Tj says to herself while doing a little Ballet dance on the Huge stage. "Oh there's Ash and Hilary!" Tj says as she gets off the stage and skips towards them.

"Why not Hilary!" Ash says complaining to Hilary about being in a dorm with people he doesn't like. "I will Not be put in a room with 'Brainiac', and 'Boob Tube Watcher'" Ash says referring to Will and Brian. "Fine you can be in a room with Tan,Mason,and Jay just move your bed in Brian and Will's room to Tan,Mason and Jay's!Ok?" Hilary says annoyed because Chris picked the Room Buddies and not her. "Fine, Hey TJ" Ash says walking over where Tj was standing and watching Hilary Walking away. "Hey Ash" Tj says. "Do you know what the where were going?" TJ adds looking away from Hilary and smiling. "Some island Chris bought" Ash says "Wonder what that's gonna be like" Tj say wondering. "Yeah really!" Ash Says Jokingl .

"Attention Cast mates ,Please go check the dorm list if you haven't already, that's who your staying with for the next couple days until we arrive in are undisclosed destination! This is Chris ,Over and Out!" Chris says over the loud speakers.

"Well i better check the list!, see you later Ash!" Tj says and skips off towards the boats main entrance to the inner of the boat.

_** Dorm Room List **_

_**Room 5. : Lizzy,Alex,Samantha.**_

_**Room 6: Jaymes,Tj,Vanessa,Gianna**_

_**Room 7.: Arianna,Sierra,Sky**_

_**Room 8. : Erin,Pam,Giselle**_

_**Room 9. : Zakk,Victor,Eyrik**_

_**Room 10. : Will,Brian,Caleb**_

_**Room 11. : Shane,Ash,Liam**_

_**Room 12. : Jay,Mason,Tan**_

_**If you have a problem with your Room mates please contact Hilary**_

_** Rooms **_

_**Room 1. ; Office**_

_**Room 2. : Infirmary**_

_**Room 3. : Janitors Closet**_

_**Room 4. : Empty Room**_

_**Room 13. : Empty Room**_

_**Room 14. : Computer Room**_

_**Room 15. : Arts and Crafts Room**_

_**Room 16. :Post Office Room (a/n send mail to family and friends)**_

_**Room 17. : Janitors Closet**_

_**Room 18. : Confession Cam Room**_

_**Room 19. : Off Limits**_

_**Room 20. : Off Limits**_

_**Room 21.:Cafeteria**_

_**Room 22.:Lounge**_

_**Outside  
**_

_**Soccer feild**_

_**Elimanation grounds (a/n but i'm not voting anyone off yet until they get on the island)  
**_

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Empty space for challenges**_

**_(Note is finished)_**

"Oh cool there's a Mail Room! I can end letters to my family!" Tj exclaimed happily. "I know right?" Pam says happy smiling at her. "Come along Pam we don't speak to those unpopular losers!" Giselle says taking Pam by the arm and dragging her to their room. "But... But..." Pam manages to get out. "No buts! were like the most popular, cool ,people here it's with us or _her._" Erin and Giselle say together snidely ,glaring at Pam.

"Fine Room eight is it 'Roomies'?" Pam says nervously defeated by them. "Yeah and the word 'Roomies' is not _cool" _Erin says and walks away with Giselle, and Pam following like a Little puppy. **(A/n: sorry Pam:'( ) **

"Wow what a pack of b*tches" Tj says and skips away to Room 6.

"Hey Shane what are you doing?, you better not be pranking someone, you'll get in trouble!" Gianna say walking up to Shane who was crouching in front of room 8. "Don't worry Angel i do this all the time and i don't get caught... ehheh Hi Caleb!" Shane say to Gianna but Caleb got out of his room and was walking towards the door but saw Shane and Gianna and started blushing. "Uh Hi, what are you two doing?"Caleb asked them. "Me? i'm doing nothing its him he's playing a p-(gets cut of by Shane)" Gianna say only to get cut off by Shane. "A Partner Game! wanna play? it's really fun and wait a moment! Caleb? What are **You** doing here? " Shane covers for himself then gets suspicious of why Caleb was here. "Uh- Fine i'm here to see Pam!" Caleb confesses. "Why?" Gianna asks him suddenly interested. "Cause" Caleb says turning away hiding his blush.

"Cause what?" Pam and her two roommates open the door and ask making Shane fall backwards, Gianna scream and Caleb blush even more. "Um I can explain" Gianna says nervously glaring at Shane who started this mess. "Do tell" Erin says glaring at her and Shane not noticing Caleb.

"Well it all happened... (Tells huge long lie about a ring and here's how it ends) So it ended up in that vent " Gianna says smiling a bit and pretends to pick up a ring from the ground. "Oh looky there's where it is! well me and Shane need to go now buh bye!" Gianna says grabbing Shane and pulling him down the hall yelling at him while he's complaining. "uh I better go too bye!" Caleb says sneaking away back to his dorm blushing.

**(In Calebs Dorm)**

"Where were you Caleb there was a program about surviving on a island by your self!" Brian says never taking his eyes away from the TV in there Room.

"Um i went for a walk down the hallway and saw Shane and Gianna" Caleb half lies blushing and sits down on his bed and picks up his journal. ""Sure, sure we, i mean me and my _brain _know that your _crushing _on Pam! Like i know Brians favourite thing is anything to do with TV " Will says sarcasticly and taps his head and goes back to reading a math book."He's right you know!" Brian says nodding his head still not taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

**(In Lizzy's dorm)**

"Lizzy looks sad Alex, do you know what's wrong with her?" Sam asks Alex looking over at Lizzy who was looking out the one window\porthole in the wall. " I think it was something to do with Jay That Zakk told Lizzy a couple hours ago." Alex tells Sam looking over at Lizzy as well. "I'm gonna go to Victor's room and get him to come over and see Lizzy" Sam told Alex and got up and started walking over towards the door. "Ok ooo can you get Eyrik while your over there!" Alex asked her before she went out the door. "Sure." Sam said as she closed the door behind her.

_**Sooo? how was it? good? bad? Sorry if your charrie wasn't metioned alot, i tried to get everyone in! Sorry if it was kinda rushed but not as rushed as last chapter right? This took me a couple days because yesturday i was planning to finish this but i got a synus headache which means i couldn't see very well and my head hurt so i stopped after a while. so I finished it today! cause i had spare time! :D Hope you liked it!**_

_**~Mandy 2,711 words! not bad right?  
**_


End file.
